Tout n'est pas rose
by MeilingMaxwell
Summary: Tout n'est pas rose chez les pilotes de gundam car quand la maladie de l'un d'entre eux prend le dessus sur la vie.......


TOUT N'EST PAS ROSE  
  
« Tout n'est pas rose chez les pilotes de gundam car quand la maladie de l'un d'entre eux prend le dessus sur la vie. »  
  
Ca fait déjà trente jours que Duo est cloué au lit. Les membres paralysés par la douleur et la fatigue, le moindre petit effort semble devenir tout a coup une charge importante quelque chose d'ineffectuable. Le soleil caresse sa joue en ce trente août, et l'air matinal lui fait la bise. Ses yeux sont à peine entre ouverts, qu'il aperçoit l'ange de sa vie, Heero. Et puis quand il se retourne vers la droite il reprend conscience qu'il est malade et qu'il est relié à des tuyaux où un liquide s'écoule, la perfusion. La main de son amour chéri tient la sienne, les draps qui sont au niveau du visage sont mouillés et Duo peux sentir l'humidité des tissus. Heero a encore pleuré se dit-il. Depuis que l'on a appris qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable, son aimé n'a cessé de sangloter comme si s'était lui qui allait mourir. Un été a dit le médecin, un été à vivre. Comment tout ça a t'il pu arriver ? Comment du jour au lendemain Duo est condamné à la mort ? La porte grince, c'est Quatre qui rentre avec un sourire qui est faux, un sourire qui veut cacher sa profonde tristesse. Il tient dans ses mains un plateau avec de quoi manger. Il se penche sur Duo, ses yeux brillent, il est au bord des larmes. Depuis quelque temps il a prit beaucoup sur lui pour affronter cette épreuve. Une épreuve tragique de plus à ajouter à la liste des sentiments de Quatre. Duo entrevoit à peine le visage de son ami, et ouvre la bouche.  
  
_Bonjour Quatre.  
  
_Oh Duo.Je voulais pas te réveiller  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, je l'étais déjà.  
  
Quatre détourne son regard sur Heero. Il est si paisible mais à la fois si émergé de douleur.  
  
_Je sais Heero à encore passer la nuit à mon chevet.  
  
_Hein ? Quoi ? Euh oui c'est vrai.  
  
_Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme cela, je veux qui vive avec moi ces derniers jours mais pas dans cet état.  
  
Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de penser que lorsque Duo ne serra plus la, Heero se laissera aller, jusqu'à la mort. Rien qu'a l'idée d'y penser il en est plus malheureux. Il veut aller fermer la fenêtre quand Duo l'en empêche.  
  
_Non, l'air est si doux, et le soleil si chaud, un peu comme toi Quatre.  
  
Quatre se sent gêner, des compliments, peu être les derniers. Quelqu'un les surprend, c'est Trowa. Monsieur mur de pierre rentre dans la chambre et sans dire mot s'assis sur une chaise. Il regarde Duo et un sourire parcourt ses lèvres. Tout le monde est là sauf Wuffei. En bas, seul, il s'entraîne. Cette forme de rejet de l'inévitable. Cacher ses sentiments, il se répète cette phrase dans sa tête. Mais une larme finit par perler sur sa joue.  
  
_Ressaisi-toi Wuffei !; se dit-il. Ressaisi-toi !  
  
A l'étage, Heero se réveille sous le regard de ses compagnons. Les poches sous les yeux, le visage pale, il relève sa tête. Il regarde Duo, inquiet comme toujours, pour voir s'il n'est pas encore partit, le tâtonne et embrasse sa main comme pour s'assurer que son aimé est vivant. Duo teint à couper ce moment et demande à Quatre et Trowa de sortir. Ceux-ci s'exécutent. Il regarde Heero.  
  
_Heero il est temps d'arrêter !  
  
_Arrêter ? Arrêter quoi ?  
  
_Ce à quoi tu joues ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va mourir c'est moi ! Et ce qui doit arriver arrivera !  
  
_Duo calme-toi, tu épuises tes forces.  
  
_Arrêtes ! Tu comprends, arrêtes ! Je vais mourir et tu pourras rien y faire, le destin en est ainsi !  
  
_Non...  
  
_Je vais mourir ! Dit le que je vais mourir ! Dit-le !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Non..  
  
_DIT LE HEERO !!!!!! DIT QUE JE VAIS MOURIR !!!!!  
  
_Tu vas (les sanglots dans la voix, les larmes coulant à flots).tu vas mourir (s'écroulant sur son amant, les larmes et la tristesse ayant pris le dessus sur lui. Continuant à répéter) Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir.  
  
_C'est bien Heero.  
  
Pour se rendre compte de la chose, il fallait qu'Heero admette la fatalité donc ils étaient affligés. Duo allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien y changer, la vie en avait décider ainsi. Mais pourquoi lui ?! Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleurer. Duo à son tour pleurait, il allait mourir et perdre celui qu'il aimait. Dehors, Quatre et Trowa avaient entendu. Et à ces mots Quatre n'avait pas supporter, et avait fondu en larmes, soutenu par Trowa qui malgré son aspect de mur n'avait pas tenu le choc. Duo regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Tant de souvenir lui revenait mais aussi tant de regrets, de tout ce qui n'avait pas encore vu, de tout ce qui n'avait pas encore fait. Et puis tournant son visage vers la fenêtre, il aperçut un oiseau. Le chant gai de celui-ci lui ranima le c?ur de chaleur. Il allait mourir eh alors la vie continuait, et ça il le savait. Le ciel était bleu et une multitude de papillons volaient, paysage de féeries. Il voulait profiter encore de se paysage magique et même y participer. Et quelque chose lui traversa la tête, quelque chose qui l'effraya. Lui qui s'était surnommer Dieu de la Mort, allait-il être accepter au paradis ? Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser se disait-il. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le paysage fantasmagorique où se côtoyait papillons et fées laissa place à un dégradé de couleur plus belle les unes que les autres. Puis le vent froid du nord parcoura son bras, le froid de la mort. _Heero, ferme la fenêtre s'il te plait.  
  
_Oui tout de suite.  
  
La nuit tomba et avant de s'endormir, Duo fit une annonce à Heero.  
  
_Demain je veux aller à la plage.  
  
_Sortir ? Tu veux sortir ?  
  
_Oui aller à la plage.  
  
Et il ferma les yeux. S'il voulait aller à la plage se n'était pas pour rien. Il sentait la fin proche. La mort était là, il était temps de partir. Heero descendit voir ses amis pour lui dire. Bien que stupéfait par cette demande, ils ne virent aucune objection. La plage ferrait du bien à Duo. Vers 12h00, Duo se réveilla. Heero préparait ses affaires.  
  
_Tu peux m'aider à m'habiller Heero ?  
  
_Bien sur !  
  
Vers 15h00, les amis partirent. Duo essayait de garder le sourire, un peu comme tout les autres. Arriver sur la plage, ils se couchèrent. Elle était pas trop peuplée. Duo insista pour aller se baigner, et ce fut Quatre qui l'accompagna. Ils jouèrent comme des enfants pendant des heures. Duo était heureux et s'était le principal. Le temps s'écoula vite car bientôt sonna 20h00. Il n'y avait plus personne. Duo demanda à Quatre, Trowa et Wuffei de bien les laisser seul quelque temps. Il embrassa ses trois amis. Au bord de la route face à la plage, ils attendaient. Heero et Duo étaient couchés, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Duo regarda Heero. Celui-ci avait comprit. S'était la dernière fois qu'il était avec son aimé.  
  
_Heero.  
  
_Je sais.  
  
Ils regardaient la mer.  
  
_La mer est belle hein Heero !  
  
_Oui  
  
Le soleil se couchait, Duo aussi mais contrairement à celui-ci, il ne se relèvera pas.  
  
_Heero, tu crois que je vais aller au paradis ?  
  
_Oui, bien sur ! Et tu m'y attendras !  
  
-Oui.  
  
Duo s'endormait pour l'éternité.  
  
_Je t'aime Heero.  
  
_Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Les derniers mots de Duo sont emportés par les cris de la mer, et la course du vent. Heero se penche sur son aimé, lui donne son dernier baiser. Et les larmes coulent. Sa douleur est si dure qu'il n'a pas la force de la crier. Au loin, Quatre, tête baissée pleure dans les bras de Trowa. Tandis que Wuffei pour la première fois verse des sanglots. Paysage tragique dans l'univers féerique de Duo. Le soleil n'est plus là, Duo aussi. Ca fait déjà 1 semaine que Duo est mort. Et Heero retourne sur cette plage, prend une barque et délicatement, dans les flots déchènés, déverse les cendres de celui qu'il a aimé, qu'il aime et qu'il aimera pour toujours. Sur la plage, les trois autres regardent ce spectacle désolant, affligeant. La maison est vide à présent et quand on longe les boyaux de la demeure, on sent encore l'odeur de Duo, sa présence. Tout est rester comme quand il est partit et c'est chaque soir qu'Heero va dans la chambre, du défunt amour, pleurer les larmes de son corps. 


End file.
